1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing, and more particularly to a ceiling fan housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,439,350, 5,441,387 and 5,503,524, all issued to Yu who is also the applicant of the present invention. The prior arts discloses a ceiling fan housing that includes a number of patterns or panels secured to a cylindrical member. However, the panels are exposed such that gaps are formed between the panels and the cylindrical member and such that the ceiling fan housing may not be easily cleaned.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantage of conventional ceiling fan housings.